Christmas Wrapping
by grapefritters
Summary: Christmas had always been Finn's favorite holiday, but he'd never really understood how special and important it was until his and Brittany's first Christmas morning with their first child.


_Christmas Wrapping_

Finn/Brittany

* * *

Christmas had always been Finn's favorite holiday, but he'd never really understood how special and important it was until his and Brittany's first Christmas morning with their first child.

They'd spent months preparing, buying gifts for half of the year and decorating as soon as their parents left after Thanksgiving dinner. He'd been stuffed after all the turkey he'd eaten, but Brittany gave him her puppy dog eyes and pointed down the hall where their baby was asleep.

"Let's just put up some stuff tonight so the first thing she sees when we come to the living room is our lights." Then she kissed and smiled, saying that they could all go out together the next night to pick out a tree. Their first Christmas tradition as a family.

She always knew how to get him.

Ally really didn't know what was going on when they went to the Christmas tree lot, but all the lights had caught her attention and she kept cooing at them and bouncing and making all her cute baby noises. He totally understood why the lights were so awesome. And seeing that joy on their little girl's face was one of the best things he'd seen since the first time he and Brittany picked out a tree together. There were some things she did that reminded him so much of Brittany.

Their tree had gone up that night, Brittany keeping Ally away from it for a while so she wouldn't get hurt or hung up in the lights.

Between then and Christmas Eve, it felt like there was something new to do every night and he loved that. The only bad thing about Christmas was that it only lasted two days. With them, they made sure it lasted as long as possible.

After their bath and bedtime routine on Christmas Eve, he and Britt spent the night watching some of her favorite Christmas movies while wrapping the rest of Ally's gifts until Brittany fell asleep in his lap. It was something they'd done every Christmas they'd been together, that was their tradition to wrap gifts for their family and watch movies, but they were starting new traditions with their daughter that year and it was so exciting.

=/=

"I think she's waking up!" Brittany squealed as she hopped out of their bed the next morning, grabbing her robe and putting it on. "Get up, Finn!"

He yawned loudly and stretched out on the bed before laughing softly. "Baby, I haven't heard anything."

Brittany picked up the monitor and placed it next to her ear before pouting. She huffed before saying, "I don't hear anything either."

She stripped off her robe and climbed back into bed, curling up against him and drifting back off for sleep for a while. Until the sound of their daughter babbling in her crib finally floated into the room.

"She's up!"

Finn just nodded and laughed as Brittany jumped out of the bed again and ran toward their door. "Get her a bottle, please!"

After a few minutes of listening to them on the monitor, he got up and walked to the nursery. He walked up behind Brittany and placed a hand on her waist before leaning over her shoulder to press a kiss to the top of Ally's head. "Merry first Christmas, Ally. This is the Hudson family's favorite day ever. It's gonna be awesome."

Brittany beamed up at him and he pecked her lips, squeezing her hip and stepping back. "I'll go get that bottle."

Once Ally was completely awake and full, they all sat down on the floor so she could crawl around and they could help her open up her gifts.

"You get to open your first gifts today," Brittany said to her with a nod, moving forward to grab a small box. Finn watched as she tore a piece of the candy cane printed wrapping paper off the box so Ally could maybe understand what she was supposed to do. "Come on, baby. Just rip it off like Mommy did."

It took her a few minutes to get even a piece half the size of the one Brittany took off, but she did it and they only took over a few times because they were both anxious to see if she reacted to any of the gifts. After several outfits, stuffed animals, books, and so many toys that Finn would probably need to make her a new toy box, there were empty boxes and assorted wrapping paper surrounding them on the floor. That was going to take a lot of time to clean, especially since Brittany had insisted they pick out a lot of paper that had glitter on it and it was on them and all over the floor. But Ally was happy and smiling and playing with one of her new singing duck stuffed animals while they sat back against the couch.

It was the best Christmas ever.

Brittany rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled, reaching over for her hand as they watched their daughter. "This is really nice," she whispered before peeking up at him. "Merry Christmas, Finn."

"Merry Christmas, Britt. This is the best one, right?"

She nodded quickly and lifted her head to kiss him softly. "The best one yet. Just wait until we have another baby crawling around and opening up their first gifts. Ally can teach them how to do it just like we did and we just get to do this over and over again."

"Christmas really is the best," he said with a smile before moving to cup her cheek and kiss her slowly. "And we're not finished with this one yet. I have some things to give you once she's napping."

Brittany squeaked and he laughed, thinking that one day their daughter was possibly going to react the same exact way.

He hadn't thought that Christmas could get better once he and Brittany started dating and living together, but then he got to watch their daughter experience her first Christmas morning. And it was going to get better because Brittany was right. They were going to be doing this over and over again and he already couldn't wait until the next one.


End file.
